


At first glance

by blackrainbowsnake



Series: Haikyuu one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbowsnake/pseuds/blackrainbowsnake
Summary: Kageyama sees you for the first time.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Haikyuu one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118654
Kudos: 10





	At first glance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its Snake whats up?  
> Saw a lot of support on my Hinata one so that just made me so happy, thank you all for the increasing support.  
> Hope you enjoy!

You know the feeling when your leg falls asleep, you know that tingly feeling, kind of feels like pins and needles. Well that is just what Kageyama is feeling right at this moment. All fuzzy and tingly. He has never felt this way ever before of course though he thought he was getting sick. But God did you leave an impression on him. They way your hair moved gracefully in the wind. The way your eyes would sparkle in the light and yet they were so alluring like a siren luring a pirate to her by her voice. Your skin looked soft and delicate. Your body and form was magnificent in all its glory. You were for sure in his eyes an elegant being. You were bewitching him, mind and soul. There aren't enough words in his mind to describe you.

" I see you met the newbie" Noya came up behind him startling him a bit.

" So what do you think" Tanaka said behind Noya.

" Uh I uhh umm I well-" he tried his hardest to form words but couldn't for some reason the thought of you made his mind blank.

The boys were shocked to say the least. They have never seen Kageyama like this. Being so star struck by someone he just saw a second ago. Was he really sick or was he just sure he found his soulmate?

" Well well I see that Kageyama might have a little crush on the new comer" Suga said coming from behind him.

" Seriously guys stop coming from behind, you keep scaring me". Kageyama said.

" Well Suga I think your right the King is all red just from talking about them" Tsukishima said.

" Don't call me that" he said.

He turned his focus back on you and watched as you entered the school. He turned back to the boys with a desperate look while Suga shooed him off. He smiled and ran off after you. The team was shocked to say the least. They have never seen him smile only ever only on the court and even then that was pretty rare. He ran off into the school trying to looked after you, pushing people out of the way in the process. He finally saw you, you were at your locker trying to fit some textbooks in. He took the chance and went over to help.

" Oh thank you very much I was having really hard time, today's my first day here" you said grateful for his help.

" Oh really it was no problem at all" he said.

" Well I am y/n" you said.

 _Oh lord God why that name that's like the best name and it matches them perfectly. God I don't even know them and I am already falling for them more and more._ He thought.

" Wow I-I mean cool, my name is Kageyama Tobio" he said.

You smile to yourself as you think about how pretty that name sounds. How nice it sounds coming from his mouth, his voice, his hair and his eyes. God those eyes, those enchanting blue eyes. They brought you in more and more. While you thought to yourself he was also thinking about you. How dainty you looked how ethereal you were. You both were thinking about each other in complete silence until one of you broke the silence to relieve the tension.

" So can I see your schedule maybe we have some classes together" he said.

He spoke so clearly and it made you drift more from reality until he kept calling your name which snapped you back into reality.

" Uh sure yeah here you go" you said trying not to stutter.

He looked at for a little bit then started to speak.

" Wow this is crazy but we actually have four classes together back to back" he said smiling.

" Wow that is crazy well lets get to class before we are late" you said.

After you finished speaking you both were off to your classes together. In each class you had together you both took turns staring at each other without the other one knowing. After school was over you both started walking out of school. There was no volleyball practice so he could talk to you even more which he was ecstatic about.

" So um I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get ramen together I mean I don't really know you that well but I would really like to get to know you more if that's ok an-" he got cut off by you speaking.

" Of course Tobio I would love to go" you spoke clearly.

He was shocked that you called him by his first name. He never really hears anyone call him by his first name anymore so it was kind of nice. You saw his shocked face so you quickly apologised.

" Oh my god I'm sor-" he cut you off.

" No really it's ok actually its more then perfect I like when you call me by my first name please keep doing that" he said while blushing.

You smiled as you started walking. He caught up to you and you both walked in complete silence enjoying each other's company. You both knew that this was the start of something truly great.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment who you would like to see next!


End file.
